Heroine Quest 23
<--Heroine Quest 22~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 24--> ---- Chapter 23: Sandor, the Kingdom of Sands Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo: Location: Sandor Enemies Encountered: Noobs, Forest Wolves, "Brave" Smiths Objective: Get past the preliminary rounds in the tourny! Reward: 7,500 Coins, 15 Smith Tokens, & 1 Rare Hammer ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black, unless specifically different. Gilbert the Merchant is in orange, Enemies are in red. ---- Rufa: "Due to the many turmoils happening around the world, the world's biggest arena in Sandor has temporarily stopped all of its on-going tournaments." Leemo: "That really sucks for the fighters and the audiences." Rufa: "That would've been the case, but someone else jumped in and announced to hold an extra tournament to fill in the gap." Leemo: "I can't see the audiences complaining about that." Rufa: "And there's more. The sponsor promised to give the winner of the tournament, an item sought after by every swordsmith." Leemo: "Every swordsmith's dream! That sounds... so enticing! I am sure there will be a lot of people competing over it." Rufa: "You are right. In fact, there were too many arena applicants, they had to add a whole week of preliminary rounds just to sort things out. I've already signed up for the tournament. Today is our preliminary rounds." Leemo: "What?! Rufa!!! How can you not mention anything before! Oh my! I am so unprepared!!!" #"I approved of Rufa's decision. Time is of the essence here." #"This is actually quite shocking. I am also getting nervous." #"I am just hoping the winner's prize will hold up to expectation." #Leemo: "I know what you are saying, but I can always use more time to get ready... #Rufa: "Please don't be nervous, I have a lot of faith in you two!" #Rufa: "Such confidence! The final prize should be authentic. I heard the sponsor is a very big name." ~~ Enter Sandor's Arena ~~ Leemo: "Whoa! I've never seen so many people in one place!" Rufa: "Ready? It's our turn. Let's show them what we've got!" Move to Yellow Tile: Noobs: "H...Hello! This is our first time fighting in the arena. Pleased to meet you." Rufa: "They are not even holding their swords properly..." Leemo: "They look even more nervous than I am! Now I feel like a bully." Fight: Noobs Leemo: "Being first timers, they didn't really do that bad... Now I am a bit worried about the rest of the competition." Rufa: "Okay, we got two more rounds. Let's get some rest first. They got some snacks and supplies in front." Move to Red Tile Event: "There are 3 delicious snacks on the table." Which one would you like to choose?" #Pig Blood Cake(Heal 10% HP) #Beef Noodles(+10% AP) #Tapioca Milk Tea(+10% DP) #+10% HP #Someone in the group is attack boosted #Someone in the group is defense boosted Move to Yellow Tile: Forest Wolves: "Wow! What do we have here, beautiful ladies! Why don't you two switch over to our team now! If you forfeit and join us, we'll still split some of the prize money with you." Leemo: "I hope you live near this place." Forest Wolves: "Why do you ask? Oh, you wanna have some tea with me later?" Leemo: "Well, if you live far away from here. It's kinda sad to have to travel back home this early." Rufa: "Nice one, Leemo!" Forest Wolves: "Gee, don't say I didn't give you a chance." Fight: Forest Wolves Forest Wolves: "I think it's safe to say that you guys will make it into the finals. Watch out for the imperial team in the other bracket, though. They are, by far, the most favored contenders in this tournament." Move to the Yellow Tile: Rufa: "Again, let's get some rest. Our last opponent for today seems to have advanced to the third round before we finished our second round." Move to the Red Tile Event: "There are 3 delicious snacks on the table." Which one would you like to choose?" #Pig Blood Cake(Heal 10% HP) #Beef Noodles(+10% AP) #Tapioca Milk Tea(+10% DP) ~All choices just show the effect being applied Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: "Brave" Smiths Rufa: "All right! Now we are in the round of 16!" Quest Complete! Rufa: "Now we just need to wait for the other preliminary rounds to finish and prepare for the big day of the finals." Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Sandor Category:Smith Tokens Category:Hammers